Christmas in DC
by EmilyPrentissHotchner
Summary: Oneshot. Emily comes home to Washington D.C. to spend Christmas with Hotch and Jack. Companion piece to 'Valentine's Day in London'.


**Author's Note: I wrote this because of Christmas. I do hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. CBS does and they still won't share with me no matter how many times I blow Holiday kisses at them and wink at them.**

* * *

"At Christmas, all roads lead home." ~Marjorie Holmes

* * *

Aaron sat in his apartment watching from the couch as Jack opened his very last Christmas present, and he couldn't help but notice that his son looked a little upset about something.

"What is it buddy?" he asked concerned because he hated seeing his son upset about anything.

"How come Emily didn't send me a gift?" Jack asked as he sat next to his dad on the couch. "Doesn't she love me _still_?" he asked a little teary eye.

Aaron pulled Jack onto his lap, before he said, "Emily_ still_ loves you, she probably just wants to give your Christmas present to you, herself when she comes to visit."

"I hope she comes to visit us soon because I really, really miss her." Jack said still a little teary eye.

"Me too, buddy. Me too."

"Daddy is Emily celebrating Christmas by herself in London?" Jack asked as he looked into his father's eyes.

Aaron gave his son a sweet smile and said, "No, she's not celebrating Christmas by herself in London. Her best friend Clyde Easter is in London with her, so he's celebrating Christmas with her."

"I'm glad Emily's friend Clyde is in London with her to celebrate Christmas with her." Jack told his dad with a little smile.

"Yeah, I'm glad too that Clyde is in London with Emily to celebrate Christmas with her." Aaron admitted to his son, but deep down inside of him; he was wishing that it was him and his son celebrating Christmas with Emily.

Aaron really did love that Clyde was in London with Emily to celebrate Christmas with her because it would break his heart, if she had to celebrate Christmas by herself.

~.~.~

Emily sat in her hotel room in Washington D.C. she knew that she could stay at her apartment, but she didn't want to take the chance of Aaron and Jack coming by her apartment and finding her there when she wants to surprise them on this day.

She couldn't help but wonder what her two favorite men were doing at this moment; she knew whatever they were doing that both Aaron and Jack are sure having fun and enjoying each other's company because they always do. No matter how long they get to spend time with each other, even if they got to spend a very short time with each other.

She wondered how surprised Aaron and Jack are going to be when she shows up at their apartment later today because she had told Aaron last month that she probably wouldn't be able to make it home to Washington D.C. for Christmas to see him and Jack.

Emily couldn't help but smile as she thought of the man who made her Christmas dream true, her best friend…Clyde Easter. Her Christmas dream actually came true last week when her best friend delivered the surprising news to her that him and her would be spending Christmas in D.C. and that she would get to see Aaron and Jack on this day.

She couldn't wait to get to Aaron's and spend Christmas with him and Jack, but first she had to see Clyde before she left to be with Aaron and Jack.

Just as, Emily was grabbing Clyde's Christmas present off the bedside table; there was a knock on her hotel room door.

"Merry Christmas, gorgeous," Clyde said with a handsome smile, as soon as Emily opened her hotel room door.

"Merry Christmas, Clyde," Emily said with a lovely smile, as she invited him inside her hotel room.

"Has your Christmas morning been wonderful, so far?" Clyde asked his best friend.

"It's been beyond wonderful, so far. I just can't wait to see Aaron and Jack." Emily said with a smile. "What about your Christmas morning, so far?" she asked her best friend.

"The same." Clyde answered with a smile. "Before you leave to be with Aaron and Jack; I have a little present for you." He said with a little smile.

Emily shook her head at Clyde and gave him a small sweet smile, before she said, "I can't take another gift from you, because you already gave me the best Christmas present I could ever ask for. Well for this year, and it was actually last week when you came by my London Flat and told me that we were going to spend Christmas in D.C. and that I would get to spend Christmas with Aaron and Jack."

"Well, I knew how upset you were when Aaron couldn't be in London to celebrate your birthday with you, and you were also upset when you couldn't be here in D.C. to celebrate Aaron's birthday with him," Clyde said, while giving Emily a small smile. "And besides I wanted to celebrate Christmas in D.C. this year, and I wasn't going to leave you in London to celebrate Christmas by yourself, while I was here in D.C. because it would break my heart into _millions_ of tiny pieces if you were in London celebrating Christmas by yourself. I also knew how much you wanted to be here in D.C. to celebrate Christmas with Aaron and Jack." He looked at Emily and saw tears glistening in those beautiful brown eyes of hers, moving closer to her; he pulled her into a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry. Please don't cry," he whispered into her ear.

Emily pulled away from Clyde's warm embrace. She looked at him with glistening tears in her eyes. "You are truly the best friend, I could ever ask for." She sniffled. "I sometimes feel like; I take you for granted."

"You have never took me for granted," Clyde told her. "But if you don't take this Christmas present, I might think you do take me for granted."

"I never want to feel like, I take you for granted. I also don't want you ever to feel like, I'm taking you for granted." Emily told him. "So, may I please have my other Christmas present that you have for me?" she asked politely, with a warm smile.

"Yes, you may, darling." Clyde answered handsomely, giving her a warm smile of his own.

Emily took the gift with the sweetest kind of curiosity. The gift wrap was tastefully chosen, thick royal purple paper with white glitter in a festive pattern. A simple gold bow rested atop the small gift, she undid it with slender fingers, as one fold of paper gave away, then another and another.

"Clyde, you know me so well!" Emily exclaimed with a huge smile, as she finally had the gift open.

It was a small box of chocolates. Not just any ordinarily chocolates; no they were the finest box of chocolates imported from Italy.

"I know how much you love chocolate, especially the finest chocolate from exotic countries." Clyde said with a smile.

"Thank you." Emily said, while giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Oh, I have a Christmas present for you, too." She said happily with a smile.

"Really, darling, you have a Christmas present for me?" Clyde asked sweetly and a little bit surprised.

"Don't be too surprised, Clyde," Emily playfully teased, handing him a gift that was wrapped in a shiny white paper with green and red glitter in a festive pattern. "I hope you like it."

Clyde carefully peeled away the wrapping paper to reveal the whole collection of _Doctor Who_ on DVD. He gave his best friend a huge smile. "Emily…I love it."

"Really? You really love it?" she asked her best friend.

"Yes, I really love it," Clyde answered with a smile. "And thank you, so much." He looked down at the DVD collection in his hands and then he looked back up at Emily, and he asked, "Shouldn't you be heading to Aaron's soon to celebrate Christmas with him and Jack?"

"I should be heading over to Aaron's soon to surprise him and Jack." Emily said with a small smile. "Are you going to Aaron's, too?" she asked wondering if he was coming with her to see Aaron and Jack.

"No, I'm afraid not, Em." Clyde answered shaking his head at her.

"Oh, come on Clyde, you should since you and Aaron are secretly in love." Emily playfully teased with a small laugh.

Clyde let out a small laugh, as he shook his head at her. "I hate to break your heart, gorgeous, but Aaron and I are not secretly in love."

"I think you and Aaron are secretly in love because my boyfriend did stay with you the night before Valentine's Day in London." Emily said with a playful smile.

"No, Aaron and I are not secretly in love, and the only reason your boyfriend stayed with me at my apartment in London was because he wanted to surprise you on Valentine's Day." Clyde said as he shook his head at her and gave her a small smile. "Don't you think you should be leaving to go over to Aaron's to surprise him and Jack?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, I should be going now, but Aaron is going to be _really_ upset when he sees that you are not there." Emily said with a little grin.

"I don't think Aaron is going to be upset, if I don't show up at his apartment because he will have you and his son." Clyde said, as he looked at Emily and smiled at her. "And I'm planning to stay here and watch _Doctor Who_ with Sergio," he said, as he picked Sergio up.

Emily looked at Clyde and smile at him, before she playfully said, "If Aaron starts crying, I'm calling you immediately."

"Well, if he starts crying, I will be over there in a second." Clyde playfully teased. "Oh, can you give this to Jack?" he asked, while handing Emily a gift.

"Yes, I can." Emily said, as she took the gift from him. "Since I'm not going to be using my apartment while we are here in D.C. you can stay there." She said, as she handing Clyde her apartment key.

"Thanks." Clyde said, as he took Emily's apartment key from her.

~.~.~

Aaron and Jack sat in their apartment watching _It's A Wonderful Life_, when there was a soft knock on their apartment door.

Aaron knew the knock was Emily's, but he knew it wasn't her because she's in London with Clyde celebrating Christmas with him. He stood up from the couch and went to find out who was at his door.

He was surprised to see who the person was at his door when he open his apartment door, he automatically pulled her inside and into his arms.

"I thought you were staying in London for Christmas?" Aaron asked as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

"I was going to, but Clyde wanted to celebrate Christmas here in D.C. and he didn't want to leave me in London by myself." Emily answered, as she placed a soft kiss against his lips.

"I've got to say, that I love that man." Aaron murmured against Emily's lips.

Emily gasped theatrically, feigning offense. "I'm hurt, Aaron. I thought you loved me?"

"I do love you. I don't love, Clyde the way I love you, I just love him as a friend." Aaron said, as he placed a kiss to her lips. "I will _always _love you," he murmured against her lips.

"That's a good thing you will _always_ love me, because if you said that you will _always_ love Clyde; you wouldn't have gotten your Christmas present for later," she said, as she broke the kiss, and gave him a small smile.

"And what Christmas present would that be?" he asked with a handsome grin.

"You will find out much later tonight," she said, with a seductive smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Aaron chuckled. "You, Emily, my love, you are worth the wait," he said, a handsome smile playing at his lips.

"I'm glad you think so," Emily said, a beautiful smile playing at her lips. "Because I _really_ want to see this handsome little boy who lives here." She said in a playful tone.

"What does this handsome little boy look like?" Aaron asked in a playful tone.

"Well he looks a little like you, but he's a lot handsome than you." Emily answered with a smile.

Before Aaron could manage a witty reply, Jack came running up to Emily, a wide smile on his face. "Emily, you came!"

"Yes, I did." Emily said with a smile. "And I have a couple of presents for you. Well one of them is from Clyde."

"May, I please have them?" Jack asked politely, with a little smile.

Emily first handed him a gift that was wrapped in blue paper with snowmen all over it. "This one is from Clyde."

Jack had it open in seconds, it was a yellow remote control car. "Can you tell, Clyde, I said thanks?" he asked with a smile.

"I sure will next time I see him." Emily answered with a smile. "And this one is from me," she said, as she handed him a gift that was wrapped in white paper with penguins all over it.

Just like his last gift moments ago, he had his gift from Emily open within seconds, it was a action figure doll of _Batman_. "Thank you." Jack said, as he hugged Emily. "I have a Christmas present for you," he said, as he looked up at her.

"Where is my Christmas present, you have for me?" she asked with a smile.

"Under the Christmas tree." Jack answered, as he took Emily over to the tree with Aaron right behind them. "This one is from me, and the other one is from dad." He said, as he handed her a gift that was wrapped in navy blue paper with silver snowflakes all over it.

She opened the gift to reveal a white colored Christmas teddy bear. "Thank you, Jack." Emily looked at Aaron, and she said, "I have a Christmas present for you." She handed him a gift that was wrapped in a shiny green paper with red glitter in a festive pattern.

"Well, I have one for you, too." Aaron said, as he handed her a gift that was wrapped in a very shiny red paper with a silver and gold glitter in a festive pattern. A simple white bow rested atop the small gift.

Both, Aaron and Emily opened their gifts at the same time. Aaron's was a silk red tie, and Emily's was a necklace. The necklace was an emerald necklace.

"Thank you." Emily said, as she placed a kiss to Aaron's lips.

"And thank you." Aaron murmured against Emily's lips.

A few moments later Jack cleared his throat theatrically that made Aaron and Emily look at him.

"Yes, Jack?" Aaron asked with a smile.

Jack looked up at his dad and smile. "Can we go ice skating today?"

Aaron looked at Emily. "What do you think, Em?" he asked with a smile.

Emily gave Aaron a smile. "I think it's a good idea."

"It looks like we are going ice skating today, Jack." Aaron said, as he looked at his son and gave him a smile.

~.~.~

"Can we go out now?" Jack asked_ eagerly _wanted to go out on the ice, as he finished tying his skates.

"In a minute, buddy." Aaron said with a smile. "Are you ready, Emily?" he asked as he took her hand in his.

"Yeah, I'm ready, but you're not," she said, as she looked down at his ice skates that was not laced up_ yet_.

"We will go out on the ice in a minute, as soon as I tie my skates." Aaron said, as he looked at his son.

"What would you do, if you didn't have Jack or me?" Emily asked, as Aaron finished tying his skates.

"I would be lost." Aaron admitted, as he took his son's hand in his and Emily's hand in his other hand.

"Daddy, Emily looks like an ice princess." Jack told his dad, as they were skating around the ice.

Aaron couldn't help but agree with his son, as he looked at Emily. Her skin as white as snow contrasting with hair as dark as ebony; she would more easily put Snow White to shame. To him, she was just beautiful and perfect in every single way. And she was his princess…

Just his and no one else's.

"Yes, she does." Aaron said to his son with a smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Emily asked curiously.

"That you look like an ice princess." Jack said with a huge smile on his face.

"And, I have to agree with my son because you do look like an ice princess." Aaron said, as he pulled Emily close to him and placed a kiss to her lips.

After they had spent a good two hours on the ice, skating the perimeter too many times to count, they finally sat down onto a pair of benches and all three of them enjoyed a cup of hot cocoa.

~.~.~

Aaron and Emily sat in his bedroom on his bed as he held her tightly in his arms.

"I can't believe you are actually here in D.C. for Christmas." He said, as he placed a kiss into her hairline.

"Neither can I," she said, as she smiled up at him.

Aaron shook his head, and he said, "I don't think I'm going to be able to let you go, when you go back to London."

"You will have to let me go in a minute because if you don't you won't get your other Christmas present." Emily said, as she gave Aaron a luminescent smile and pushed herself out of bed.

Aaron's gaze followed her around the room as she discreetly pulled something from her luggage and slipped into his master bathroom without another word.

"Do you need any help?" he asked, still sitting on his bed.

The door opened just a sliver, just wide enough for her head to peek through for but a second. "Nope. And don't look until I tell you to," she said, shooting him a coy smile before disappearing once more.

Emily pulled the piece of white lace over her head and smoothed it down over her curves. She had to put one more thing on that would complete this little number before she came back out…her emerald necklace.

She knew he would love this, and she couldn't wait to get back out there to him. "Open your eyes, you handsome man."

He did.

As soon as he saw her; his jaw dropped, and his breath left his body. "Holy hell," he rumbled with the utmost approval. "Emily, you look - oh my God. Sexy."

Emily smiled with effortless and devilish beauty as she sauntered over to him and straddled his thighs. "Merry Christmas," she said, groaning a little in the back of her throat as Aaron kissed her.

"Oh my God," Aaron repeated dumbly, his hands falling down onto her lace-clad hips. "You look sexy," he said, shaking his head. "I can't believe you're just _all_ mine." He smiled dazedly.

"I will always be _all_ yours," Emily said softly, cupping his face in both of her palms. "I just bought this negligee, just for you," she informed, watching him with interest as he began fingering its lace hem, his fingers flirting with the soft and supple skin he had found beneath the layer of allure.

"What?" he asked, obviously distracted. "Emily Prentiss, I love you."

Emily's back arched as he laid her back on the bed, kissing her fuller now. "Please say it again," she moaned out, her breathing already heavy. "Aaron."

"Emily Prentiss, I love you, I love you, I love," Aaron chanted against her lips, and taking a minute to further worship how beautiful she looked in the white fabric before ridding her of it and letting it fall to the smooth hardwood floor. "I never want to let you go."

"I love you, Aaron Hotchner," Emily confessed, with all the honesty she could muster. Then her lips curved into a seductive smile. "Now shut up, you handsome man, and make love to me."

"Yes, my love," Aaron growled , playfully nipping at her newly bared skin. "Anything for you, Em."

That night Emily was Aaron's naughty little Christmas angel.

* * *

"Blessed is the season which engages the whole world in a conspiracy of love!" ~Hamilton Wright Mabie

* * *

******THE END.**

**Author's Note: I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas (or otherwise, a well-deserved Holiday vacation)! But you know what I wish Santa Clause could have left me? A couple of wonderful reviews. Think you could make up for it? Thanks in advance! Merry Christmas, Joyeux Noël, Buon Natale, Feliz Navidad. That was me saying Merry Christmas to you in English, French, Italian and Spanish.**


End file.
